Midnight Endeavours
by Miss Katyana
Summary: What happened in Len's room in the middle of the night. Boyxboy. KaitoxLen. Yaoi. Please read and review!


_WARNING: Boyxboy. Yaoi. I strongly suggest you choose another fanfic if you don't like any of the two things listed above._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own vocaloid._

Len was shivering. He didn't know whether it was from fear or anticipation or simply perhaps from cold as he wasn't wearing anything at all but all he knew was that his whole body was shuddering rather violently. A thousand volts of electricity raced up and down his spine while his breath came out in short, frantic gasps. Len's small chest heaved up and down as he tried to get a hold on himself. He couldn't understand why his body was acting like this, as if it had gone completely out of control. He tried to focus on tiny, insignificant things like the way the moonlight shafts pierced through the pale gauzy curtains of his room at midnight and the soft fabric of Kaito's scarf under him as a makeshift bed. For some reason, Len insisted on doing it on the floor instead of his warm comfortable bed. Kaito was quite amused by this but he just smiled and said gently, "I'll do whatever you ask me to. It is your first time after all." Thus, he tried to make Len as comfortable as possible.

Len didn't need to tell Kaito that he was frightened. The blue-haired man could see it all in Len's wide aquamarine eyes, flushed cheeks and shaking fingers. Kaito's own blue eyes softened and he leaned down to press his lips to Len's forehead, allowing his lips to linger there for a few very long seconds, just enough time for Len to calm down just a little. Kaito then slid an arm reassuringly around Len's small waist. Kaito's free hand took Len's icy hands and rubbed them gently to return their warmth. His thumb found Len's racing pulse on the inside of his wrist. His voice dropped down to a kind murmur.

"You know, you can leave now if you don't want to continue."

_What? What? _Len was having trouble focusing on Kaito's words. It was as if this man in front of him had the special ability to turn Len's insides into one huge goey, sticky mess. Images of kaito clouded Len's mind, blocking out everything else; a warm yet heartbreaking smile, a lock of dark azure hair falling over one eye, the sensual curve of his mouth when he talked and his warm body which was currently pressed against Len's own. His own face which was intimately close to Len's made Len feel the blush on his face spreading in a slow fire to the rest of his body. He couldn't think or breathe properly anymore.

All he wanted was Kaito.

"N-no! I do want to…to…continue, Kaito-nii. Please!" Len blustered. He cast his pleading gaze to Kaito, hoping that he would understand, hoping that he could feel the urgent need, the burning desire in him to share the same body. Not because of lust nor was it because Len was simply curious. It was because he loved him.

The small blonde lunged forward and locked his arms around Kaito, his bright red face pressed on Kaito's bare chest in hope that the latter didn't see him blush.

"I-I'm crazy about you…"

Len felt Kaito's strong arms envelop him and hands gently caressing his hair. He heard Kaito's velvet chuckle in his ear that managed to send shivers of pleasure and anticipation all over len's body.

"Then there should be absolutely nothing for you to be afraid of, Len" Kaito purred in his ear.

They didn't need any words now. They both know how they felt about each other. Tired of talking, Kaito promptly began licking the outer shell of Len's ear, causing the younger boy to moan and squirm in his arms. His agile tongue found its way to the nape of len's neck while his hands explored Len's naked body. Len blushed slightly when Kaito pulled away from him briefly to stare openly at his body.

Kaito smiled and whispered huskily, "You're _so _beautiful."

The older man drew Len closer even towards him until their faces were only a breath apart. Len ducked his head shyly when he saw how close they were but Kaito put his palm under Len's chin and gently tilted his head upward. He cautiously kissed the side of Len's mouth, not wanting to push him too far yet. But surprisingly, it was Len who closed the distance between them. He shifted by accident and Kaito found himself kissing Len full on his mouth. Kaito explored every inch of Len's mouth, his tongue battling the others in a passionate fight for dominance; a fight that Len would happily lose. His eyes fluttered shut as Kaito deepened the kiss, sucking gently on his bottom lip with tender affection. Len allowed the kiss to seep deep into his soul and sink deep. It was his very first kiss after all and there was no one else in the world that he would rather kiss than his Kaito-nii.

When they finally pulled apart rather reluctantly, Kaito and Len pressed their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths. Kaito gazed into Len's flushed face and decided that he had never seen anything so beautiful. Len breathed with cute little puffs through his mouth and his blonde hair hung limply in his face, nearly brushing his blue eyes. His pale cheeks were stained an adorable deep shade of pink but he didn't seem to mind Kaito staring at his inconspicuous blush. He sneaked a glance at the older man from under a veil of thick long lashes and gave a shy and unbearably cute smile.

Kaito let out a low groan that wa a mix between a sound of lust and unremmiting love for the boy in front of him. He really couldn't restrain himself anymore. Len was just too cute for his own good. Kaito swept Len up into his arms, tightening the embrace. He instantly began to kiss Len again, harder this time. His forceful, bruising kiss was so different from his last one that it frightened Len a little. The kiss spoke of a wild passion and hunger deep inside Kaito that longed to be satisfied. Kaito's tongue pushed past Len, aggressive while he reached out a hand for Len's thigh.

Kaito pushed Len down on the foor, still kissing him. Len moaned into Kaito's mouth as this new position brought them into closer contact. His small hands roamed over Kaito's back, fingers tracing down the spine, exploring the smooth dip and curve of his muscles as if he wanted to memorize every bit of Kaito.

Kaito had other ideas though. With one arm still wrapped tightly around Len's waist, he reached down with his other hand to fondle Len's erection. His fingers moved over the boy's cock which had pre-cum dripping from it already. Len gave a soft moan that escalated into a gasp as one of Kaito's fingers slid over Len's slit. Kaito ran his thumb gently over the sensitive tip of Len's cock before pressing lightly, earning a cute squeaking noise from the boy. Kaito lifted his head to look at Len who was blushing furiously. A flirtatious smile washed over Kaito's face for he could tell that Len was enjoying this. He decided to take things a little bit further with Len.

Kaito leaned down and took len's cock into his mouth. He began licking it slowly in a firm, steady movement, the same way he would lick his favourite ice cream. Kaito sucked leisurely on Len's erection and inserted his tongue into Len's sensitive slit, earning sweet moans and stifled gasps from the boy. Kaito was stimulating Len beyond his thoughts and Len began to feel a tide of immense pleasure building up in him, threatening to crash down on him like a tidal wave. His heartbeat quickenedand he began to give out more notorious gasps. Len reached out to clutch Kaito's shoulder, trying to tell him about the unknown pleasure he was experiencing.

Seeing this, Kaito removed his mouth from Len's wet cock to hold Len tenderly close to his body while his other hand continued massaging Len's erect member. "Kaito-nii…I feel weird," Len moaned, resting his head over Kaito's arm. Kaito just cradled Len close and smiled.

"Just wait, Len."

That was when Kaito inserted a finger into len, moving deeper and deeper until he reached Len's prostate. Len gave out a high-pitched moan when Kaito touched that forbidden spot in his body. Waves of swet pain and pleasure engulfed him and Len released himself all over Kaito's hand, panting his name between gasps. Kaito smiled and pressed his lips affectionately to Len's cute little forehead. Len's cheeks were redder than ever and he moaned in embarassment when Kaito lifted his hand which was covered in warm , sticky white stuff. All Len's.

Len still had his face pressed in the crook of kaito's neck, head tilted up slightly to reveal wide, innocent eyes under messy golden bangs. Then Len watched with even wider eyes as Kaito began to lick his fingers slowly and sensually, removing the sticky white substance that coated them before. Len's expression was one of shock, embarassment and curiosity. Kaito was arousing him just by licking his fingers and Len could already feel himself growing hard again. He still had his legs spread apart and was secretly dissapointed that Kaito's hand wasn't between them anymore.

Kaito licked the last of the creamy droplets from his fingertips and smiled at Len.

"You taste so damn good, Len. God, I'd give anything to do that to you all over again…"

Len tilted his head, blushing, "Maybe next time."

Kaito smirked and pushed Len down again. Len instinctively moved his hips slowly to spread his legs even further apart, aligning himself into position. He swallowed nervously at the sight of Kaito's own erection. It looked so hard and large. Wouldn't it hurt? Len found his heart beating fast again as a cold shiver of fear traveled down his spine.

Kaito sensed len's nervousness and he lay down on top of Len gently, his warm breath grazing Len's chest. He stroked Len's soft, blonde hair, whispering, "I'll be very gentle with you, len. I promise. I would never ever hurt you deliberately. I love you so much. You're the best thing that ever came into my life, y'know that?" he kissed Len's throat, feeling his throbbing pulse against his lips. At that moment, they both felt more connected to each other than before. Len trusted kaito with all his heart. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck.

"Okay, " he mumbled softly.

There was no rush or urgency as Kaito pressed himself slowly and rather delicately into Len's tightness. He let his small lover relish every moment of it. Len gasped when he felt a rolling warmth spread all over his whole body. His surroundings seemed to dissapear and all there was this this man inside him and the ecstasy that was quickly flooding his mind.

It was heat and strain that Len couldn't identify, couldn't stop it and didn't know what to do with it, even as kaito's hand which was rubbing his back comfortingly eased him down into it.

Kaito's thrusts were hard, deep and immensely pleasurable. Every single thrust struck deep into Len's soul and he could already feel himself reaching his second orgasm. Len was moaning, sighing and panting all at once when Kaito drove into him harder but it wasn't pain. It was mostly pleasure that he had never experienced in his life. It made him giddy, breathless and hungry for more.

Finally, they reached their climax together and Kaito spilled himself out onto Len. The blonde was blushing as he put out one hand to rub Kaito's cock and in turn lick the elder's cum off his fingers instead. Kaito moaned with pleasure when he felt Len licking him clean.

It was over. The crazed, intense rush of pleasure and heat was over, but Len still had every moment of it imprinted in his mind. Forever. He remembered every single one of Kaito's strong, sure thrusts and the way he gazed into Len's eyes while fucking him. No one had ever looked at him like that before. He had felt so complete, so whole and perfect with Kaito inside him. It was as if the missing piece of his soul had finally been found.

But all Len felt now was a strong urge to curl up in Kaito's arms and sleep. He blinked a few times to shrug of his tiredness but it had already seeped into his bones. Len yawned.

Kaito saw how exhausted Len was and cradled him in his arms, resting his chin atop Len's head. Len leaned his head against his shoulder, feeling Kaito plant an affectionate kiss on his forehead. Len smiled softly. He always felt so safe and secure in Kaito's arms. Kaito had this special warmth and safety about him that never failed to calm Len down and to sooth him.

Len was insanely and madly in love with him. And he decided to tell him so.

"I love you so much, Kaito-nii." Len grinned at him shyly.

Kaito smiled back. "I love you too, Len. You weren't so bad for your first time…"

They lay in the darkness together for quite a while, sharing each other's warmth when Len suddenly said, "Kaito-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise not to tell my sister about…t-tonight?"

Kaito chuckled and kissed Len's small nose. Len still wanted to remain his old innocent self even though he wasn't a virgin anymore. It was so adorable that it made Kaito laugh.

"Of course I wouldn't tell her, Len. I promise."

"Ok, that's good, or else she might actually kill me."

Then they slowly drifted to sleep, feeling safe and warm in each other's arms.

_A/N: I apologize if this fanfic is weirder than all my other fanfics.i also apologize for any spelling errors I overlooked. I honestly swear that I've NEVER written anything like this before! I'm terribly sorry if it sounds too perverted or something. -.- reviews and favourites are always welcomed. :)_

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
